1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved punching bag that can be used to train boxers or to perform a new form of exercise workout.
Boxing is a sport that requires lots of practice in order to achieve proper accuracy and force. If there is a device which can measure the performance of a boxer, then boxers will understand their movements and will be helped in improving their boxing skill.
2. The Prior Art
A known punching bag is shown in FIG. 1A and has no electronics to communicate with the boxer or to give feedback about the training or punching performance. An exercise ProStrike® Free Standing Heavy Punch Bag® shown in FIG. 1G and a training shield to be punched shown in FIG. 1F have similar deficiencies. A Sporteq® bob dummy is shown in FIG. 1B and has no electronics. A training device shown in FIG. 1C has no display screen. Devices shown in FIGS. 1D, 1H, 1I, and IJ have simple electronics and are battery-powered and do not have continuous display screens. The Eastpoint Sports Majik® Jab and Bob is shown in FIG. 1H. The Franklin Sports® Go Pro MMA Inflatable Hitting Bag is shown in FIG. 1I. The Amber Sports® Slam Man® shown in FIG. 1J must be filled with sand if the device is to nave stability. The Nexersys® cardio boxing exercise equipment shown in FIG. 1E provides increased communication with the exerciser/trainee but the flat screen projects forwards and the exerciser/trainee stands in the same spot throughout the training.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved punching device which provides enhanced communication with a trainee, improved tracking of training performance, increased variety in prompting trainee movement, and increased engagement of the intelligence of the trainee as the training is undertaken.